Kidnapped!
by HeheheHambulance
Summary: Zoe Shaw is kidnapped, with only 12 hours to live! Sam, Andy and Oliver must find her, before it's too late! Mostly crime, with hints of Sam/Andy. Yes, the summary and title suck.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first fan-fic! The story's set a bit into the future, at least a year. Sam and Andy are still together, and Luke's been discharged from the force. This was originally for a school assignment, I just tweaked it a little, so I have all of the other chapters written, so if you guys like them, I'll keep posting. The chapters are kinda short, sorry!

This is mostly crime, with only a few touches of Sam/Andy in it, so if you're expecting this to be a legendary love story, you're out of luck.

Also, Angela Montenagro (from the TV show Bones) appears, but she's not in the story enough for me to consider it a crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue, it's characters or Angela Montenagro.

* * *

><p><span>Kidnapped!<span>

Andy McNally woke to the beep of her alarm clock.

Grumbling, she climbed out of her bed. Standing still for a moment, Andy closed her eyes, taking a moment to fully wake up. As she remembered what day it was, Andy's eyes snapped open, her face breaking out into a grin.

After getting ready for the day, Andy shuffled toward the kitchen, she heard the clang of pots and pans. As Andy entered the room, she froze, taking in the sight before her.

On the counter, sat a 3-layer birthday cake.

As she walked toward the cake, Andy heard the click of a camera. Instantly, she snatched a pillow from the nearby couch, and flung it toward the corner of the room where the noise came from. Andy heard a muffled shout, and grinned, as a laughing Sam Swarek, camera in hand, emerged from his hiding place. Launching herself at Sam, Andy wrapped both of her arms around her boyfriend, encasing him in a hug.

Returning the hug, Sam whispered, "Happy 28th, Andy."

Then, another click was heard, and Sam's best friend, Oliver Shaw entered the room with yet another camera.

"Aw, how cute! This picture's definitely going in the photo album!" Andy detached herself from Sam and glared at the two men. Unfortunately, both Sam and Oliver made puppy eyes, and Andy was unable to stop the laugh that erupted from her mouth. Oliver reached up and placed something on Andy's head. Removing the object, Andy looked at it, while Oliver moved to the kitchen counter and started to make pancakes.

The object that Oliver placed on Andy's head was a tiara, the kind that one could find at the dollar store. The tiara was shaped into the words Happy Birthday. Replacing the tiara, Andy took Sam's hand and pulled him toward the kitchen.

As she sat down at the kitchen counter, Andy asked Oliver, "Hey, where's your wife? Zoe said yesterday that she wouldn't miss today for the world."

Oliver shrugged, "She said that she had to go the store, but that was at least two hours ago."

"Here you go. Eat up!" Oliver put a plate of pancakes in front of Andy. "Sam! Don't you dare!"

Sam had his index finger pointed, just centimetres way from the birthday cake on the counter. He shrunk back, with a look that made him look like he was a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Giving Andy a mischievous smile, Sam got up and walked over to his friend.

"Hey Ollie, you know how much you mean to me, right?" Oliver looked at Sam with a confused expression.

"Uh, sure Sam. You, too." Sam gave Oliver a "bro hug", and after a moment of hesitation, Oliver hugged him back.

Meeting Andy's eyes, Sam winked, and brought his right hand up to his mouth. Licking his index finger, he put it in Oliver's ear, giving him a wet willy.

"Ugh, Sam!" Oliver pushed Sam away, giving him a stern glare, but with a grin that stretched for miles. They all started to crack up.

"Sorry, buddy. Couldn't resist-"

A siren sounded through the house. Andy, Oliver and Sam all stopped laughing. All three were police officers of Toronto's 15th Division; the siren could only mean one thing, there was an incoming emergency transmission. All three looked at the screen on the fridge as it blinked to life.

A familiar face appeared, mouth curled in a cruel smile. Andy gasped, it was Luke Callaghan, Andy's ex-boyfriend and former detective at 15th Division.

Luke was a great detective, until a few years back, Luke was suspected of having ties with some of Toronto's biggest drug dealers. He was never proven guilty, but as a precaution, Luke was discharged from the force. Andy, Sam and Oliver were the officers who first voiced their suspicions, and ever since, Luke has hated them.

Three times, Luke and his "partner," Jo Rosati, kidnapped one of the trio, or a person close to them, but the captives were always found. However, both Luke and Jo had escaped capture, until Jo was caught fleeing the scene after their most recent attempt the year before.

"Greetings, old friends." Luke's cold, ice-blue eyes flickered with victory.

Andy stepped forward, her hands curled into fists. "What do you want, Luke?" Andy smirked, "Are you begging for Jo back?"

"Ha, ha, very funny." Luke said sarcastically, "Never mind, I'm here to wish you happy birthday, of course." Luke laughed cruelly, "And here's your present."

The picture on the screen changed to what appeared to be a prison. In the centre of the room, an unconscious woman was bleeding from multiple wounds. Bruises could easily be seen all along her arms, and the woman's right eye was purple and swollen.

"Zoe!" Oliver gasped, "What have you done to her, Luke!"

The screen switched back to Luke. While Luke responded, Sam came up behind Andy and whispered in her ear, "Distract Luke. I'm going to try to trace the transmission." And he quickly left the room.

"Hey Andy, where's your boyfriend going?" Luke sneered at Andy.

"He's not my boyfriend, and he's going to get my birthday present, no time like now to open it." Andy replied sarcastically.

"Well, he's going to miss the clue I'm giving your about the whereabouts of your beloved Zoe." The screen switched to a forest. "In this forest, there is a building. In this building is your damsel in distress. You have twelve hours, or else Zoe Shaw dies. Think of it as a test on your birthday, Andy."

Luke laughed cruelly, and the screen turned black.

Sam came back into the room. Andy opened her mouth to explain, but Sam held up his hand to silence her. "I heard the whole thing. I managed to record and the transmission, but I don't see that'll help us. That forest could be anywhere."

Andy received a text. She looked at the ID. Unknown number. She read the text. _Another hint: Zoe Shaw is__ in Ontario. –Luke. _Andy showed the text to Sam and Oliver. "Okay, well that narrows it down to what, 1 000 000 km2," she said bitterly.

Sam thought for a moment, "Hey, Andy, what's the name of that friend of yours, Angela something. Isn't she a computer expert or something?"

"Angela Montenagro. And she's a forensic artist. I still don't see what you're getting at."

You could practically see that light bulb over Oliver's head. "She could look at the video of the forest, and use the angle of the shadows to calculate the latitude the forest is on!" Oliver looks surprised at his own statement. "Whoa, I didn't know I was that smart."

"I'll go call her now." Andy left the room, her phone already dialing Angela's number.

Sam turned to Oliver. "Hey buddy, I'm sorry about Zoe. We'll get her back, though. Don't forget that."

"Yeah… I'm going to go get our gear."

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Thanks for your screen time,

-Emma


	2. She's Where?

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the positive reviews! This chapter's short, as well the other chapters be. Sorry! By the way, this story will be 6, maybe 7 chapters. I'm deciding whether to write an epilogue.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later…<p>

Andy, Sam and Oliver were all suited up in their police gear, ready for action.

Andy spoke in a whisper, excited and frightened at the same time. "I sent Angela the recorded transmission, and she's processing it now. She said that she'll call me once it's done-." Andy's phone rang; Angela was done.

"Well, that was quick. Hey Andy, how we know that we can trust her? For all we know, she could be in league with Luke." Sam's voice was skeptical and suspicious.

"Or, I could be a friend with honest intentions."Angela sounded offended. "I want to help rescue your friend as much as any of you."

Andy shot a glare at Sam. "Anyway, moving on. What have you found? Please say you found _something._"

"Well, using the Angelator, I measured the length of the shadows and applied the theory of-"

"Angela, can you skip all of the technical stuff? My wife is missing, and you're talking about theory of quantum physics!" Oliver was getting annoyed.

"Ollie, calm down." Andy lay a reassuring hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Go on Angela."

"Sorry. Um... Where was I... Okay, here. It looks like your wife, friend, whatever is being held in or close to the town of Tobermory, Ontario."

Sam spoke, "That's about 4 hours away from here in Toronto. Okay, thanks Angela."

"Good luck guys." Angela hung up.

"Well, that's a place to start." Sam switched to cop mode, "Ollie, you go start the car and call in for backup; we'll need help searching for the building. McNally and I will check that we have everything and be down about five minutes." Oliver nodded and left the room.

"Poor guy. I hope Zoe's there." Andy looked at Sam.

"Yeah I hope so, too."

Andy moved toward the door, but Sam stopped her. "McNally, if we don't find Zoe-"

"Sam-"

Sam raised his hand, "Andy, listen to me. If we don't find Zoe, Oliver's going to be heartbroken. He'll need help from his friends to be strong, even if we aren't strong ourselves. Just make sure for the outcome of this, whether good or bad."

Andy nodded her head, and she could see the relief in Sam's eyes. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

><p>Thanks for your screen time,<p>

-Emma


	3. Driving

Again, I'm sorry it's so short! I don't want to ramble on about random crap that ruins the story.

* * *

><p>1 hour away from Tobermory...<p>

A string of 5 police cars, lights flashed sped their way toward the tip of the Bruce Peninsula, with Sam, Andy and Oliver's car, 1519, leading the charge.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Andy spoke hesitantly, breaking the silence.

Sam, who was driving, said, "Our back up searches the area, while the 3 of us go around town and, show people the transmission, and ask if they know of any buildings near that patch of forest."

"But Sam, those trees could be anywhere. We only have eight more hours, and the sun's going to set soon." Sure enough, the sun was no longer high in the sky, but approaching the horizon to the west.

"Well, we better get going, then." The car lurched as Sam applied more force to the gas pedal.

"Hey Sam?" Oliver spoke up, and Sam jumped; Oliver had been silent for the whole drive. "What if I go ask around, while you and Andy search the woods near the town. Sergeant Best said that I'm too close to the case to be really involved."

"You're sure? Andy and I wouldn't mind staying in town." The lie in Sam's voice was obvious.

"Yeah, buddy. Go bring her back for me."

Andy laid a hand on his arm, "We will, Ollie. You can count on us."

Fellow officer Dov Epstein's voice came over the radio, _"1514 to 1519. What's the plan, guys?"_

Andy picked up the radio,"You guys fan out around the area. 1km radius. Officer Shaw will be asking around town, and Officer Swarek and I will be searching the woods near town. Understood?"

Gail Peck responded, _"1520. 10-4." _Her response was followed by the rest of the backup team.

Sam grabbed the radio, "Serve, protect, and good hunting." Andy smiled. Every day, their Staff Sergeant, Frank Best said 'serve, protect,...' to motivate the officers of 15th Division. Andy could see that Oliver has relaxed visibly after hearing the familiar words.

Oliver turned away from the window, "Sam, Andy, I just want you two to know how much this means to me."

"Ollie, if that was my hypothetical wife, I know you would do the same thing." Sam glanced reassuringly at Oliver. "Now, let's go find Zoe, and kick Luke's butt!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for your screen time,<p>

-Emma


	4. Locations

A couple of hours later, in Tobermory...

Oliver Shaw walked around town, alone, lost and sad. Nobody in town could describe the patch of forest in the video. It didn't help that it was July, so it was blistering hot under his police suit, and that about 90% of the population were tourists, who didn't know a thing.

"Now we'll never find Zoe..." Talking to himself, Oliver entered the Parks Canada centre, hoping that at least one employee was a local who could help him. He approached the desk, and immediately, a woman rushed over to help him.

"Do you need something, Officer?"

"Yes, do you know where this patch of forest is? We has reason to be leave that a woman has been kidnapped and taken to a building near here." Oliver showed the woman the video.

The woman's eyes widened, "Yes, I know that place. But, that's the property beside my house! See, there's the metal frame of the trampoline peeking out from behind that tree!"

Oliver scrambled for the radio at his belt. "Officer Shaw here. We have a location." He looked at the woman, "What's your address?"

"28 Elgin St, Tobermory, and the house beside mine is 26 Elgin St." The woman looked at Oliver, incredulous, like she couldn't believe that this was true.

"How do we know it's not your house?"

"We have an alarm system that relays it's status to my phone every hour. I just got one about 15 minutes before you came in.

"Sounds good." Oliver spoke into his radio, "All units report to 26 Elgin St. Start searching around there. Shaw out." Oliver turned back to the woman, glancing down at her left hand, said, "Miss, would you please guide me to your house?"

"Of course, Officer." She extended her hand, "Tara Harps. Call me Tara."

They shook hands, and Tara motioned for Oliver to follow her. "Come on. I'll drive you there."

Oliver shook his head, "I have a police car here, it'll be faster." Tara didn't argue, and followed Oliver to the police car.

When they got in the car, Oliver pulled out of the parking lot.

Tara asked, "Do you know the victim personally?" She didn't miss the flinch that Oliver gave after hearing the word 'victim.' "I'm guessing yes."

"Yes, I do. She's my wife, Zoe."

Tara's eyes widened, and shot towards Oliver, "Oh... I'm so sorry." There was a heavy silence. "You know, I have a degree in forensic psychology, so if you wanna talk..." She trailed off.

Oliver laughed bitterly, "You wouldn't believe how many times I've heard that." He shook his head. "Maybe later."

"Okay. Well, if you need me, I'll be there." Tara's eyes drifted back to the window. "Turn here."

The car pulled into a driveway, and soon enough, a house loomed up out of the forest.

As soon as they were parked, Tara got out of the car and walked up to one of the doors. Oliver could see a big ginger dog, probably a mutt, barking at him through the window. He hesitated a bit; the dog appeared to be friendly, but he knew from experience that any dog could suddenly attack.

Tara saw his hesitation, and said, "Oh, that's Gus. He's a got a rough streak, but inside he's a big wuss. If it make you more comfortable, I can put him in the garage."

Oliver shook his head, "It's okay. I'm usually good with dogs."

"Suit yourself." Tara opened the door. "Brace yourself."

Gus bounded toward Oliver, and when Oliver stuck his hand out, Gus immediately licked it. Oliver started to pet Gus, and Gus stuck his tongue out, and wagged his tail.

"He likes you. That's good, he normally isn't too comfortable with new people. Come on inside. Dad's at work, but Mom's probably home. I'll check." They both walked inside the house, with Gus tagging along.

"Mom?" Tara glanced around, "I guess she's not here. Anyways, come in and relax, it's pretty cool in here," she looked at the thermometer outside, "Unlike outside."

"If you insist." Oliver walked farther into the house.

* * *

><p>Thanks for your screen time,<p>

-Emma


	5. 26 Elgin St

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I keep forgetting to upload!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Andy and Sam had been searching for at least 2 hours, but with no result. Both were getting irritated, but they couldn't give up if they were to find Zoe.

Suddenly, both of their radios shattered the delicate silence,_ "Officer Shaw here. We have a location. All units report to 26 Elgin St. Start searching around there. Shaw out."_

"Finally, some action!" Andy started walking in faster.

"Um… McNally, Elgin St. is that way." Sam pointed the opposite way that Andy was walking.

"Oh…" Andy turned around, and saw Sam smiling. "Don't mock me!"

"I'm not, McNally. I'm just laughing at your terrible sense of direction."

They walked toward Elgin St in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, a house could be seen through the trees.

"Sam, is that it?" Andy stopped, and looked at Sam. Her right hand went down to rest on her gun.

"Hang on, let me check." He picked up his radio. "Officer Swarek to Officer Shaw, is the house at 26 Elgin St. large, with a huge window with sight into the living room? Does it have a white car parked in the driveway?"

Oliver's voice came over the radio, "_Affirmative, that description sounds accurate. Sam, backup's still too far away. Come to 28 Elgin St, and wait for further instructions. Shaw out." _

"Too far away? How close are we? Sam, can Zoe wait that long?" Andy's voice wavered, betraying her nervousness.

"No, I don't think she can, she's in too much danger. We don't know if Luke knows we're here. Oliver's crazy if he wants to wait."

"So what, we're going to disobey orders, and be the heroes? What if Luke catches us?" Andy's voice was incredulous.

"McNally, we can't wait! If Luke catches us, I'll distract him while you go find Zoe. That's why we're partners." Sam placed both of his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Andy, we can do this. Believe in yourself, believe in me and believe in us."

"Okay, let's do it." A tear trailed down Andy's cheek. Sam wiped it away with his thumb, gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and released her.

"Officer Swarek. We're going in. Ollie, get an ambulance over here, now." Both officers drew their guns, and proceeded to creep slowly toward the house, ignoring the orders from Oliver to fall back.

As they got to the house, Sam turned to Andy, "Ready?" Andy nodded "Good. Remember to turn off your radio. We don't want Luke to know we're here. The last thing we need is him to panic and kill her." They both turned off their radios. There was no going back now.

The front door wasn't locked. Both officers could feel the silence crushing down on them.

"Strange, I thought Luke would've locked the door." Andy whispered.

"Maybe he knows we're here, and wants us to let our guard down." Sam whispered back. "I'll take the top floor, and you take the bottom, okay. Meet back here in ten minutes." Andy nodded, and the two split up.

* * *

><p>Thanks for your screen time,<p>

-Emma


	6. Sorry, Andy

A/N: This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I'm considering writing an epilogue. And I'm writing a new story, which should hopefully be up between Christmas and New Year's.

* * *

><p>In an upstairs room ...<p>

Luke Callaghan was hiding behind the door of the room that Zoe Shaw was being held in, gun out. He was ready to shoot the first person who walked into the room. Luke heard when the front door was opened, and he made sure his captive was unconscious before hiding. He heard the entire exchange between Sam and Andy, smirking to himself the entire time.

Suddenly, the door was flung open, hitting Luke and knocking him to the floor. His gun skidded across the floor, flung under a cabinet at the far end of the room. Luke lay on his back, stunned, as Sam stood over him. When Luke realized who it was, he tried to kick Sam's legs out from under him, but he was still too weak from being knocked down.

Sam called for backup, "Andy! I found Luke!" He knelt down, gun still trained on Luke. With one hand, Sam brought Luke's right hand behind his back, and placed his right knee on the small of Luke's back. Once he was sure that Luke couldn't break free, Sam holstered his gun.

Andy burst into the room, gun drawn. Once she realized what the situation was, she relaxed as Sam handcuffed Luke to a couch in the middle of the room.

After Luke was securely immobilized, Sam and Andy fanned out to search the room.

"Andy, Luke's gun flew under that cabinet." Sam pointed to the cabinet. Andy nodded, and retrieved the gun, clicking on the safety and stuffing it inside her jacket.

After the initial search revealed nothing, they started to check the cabinets and any other places Luke could have hid Zoe. The cabinets were empty. Now, the only thing large enough to fit an adult was the closet. Andy and Sam faced the closet, looked at each other, and opened the door.

Zoe lay on her back, unconscious, with a small pool of blood around her. Andy moved to lift her, but Sam stopped her.

"McNally, we have to leave her until the ambulance arrives." Andy stepped back, eyes full of pain and empathy for Zoe. She turned around, and Sam could see the tears in her eyes, "Oh Andy, come here." Sam put his arms around her, and Andy started to cry.

Just then, Oliver burst into the room with wild eyes. Andy and Sam jumped apart. Oliver surveyed the room, walking up to Sam and Andy.

Oliver yelled, "What were you two thinking? You could've been killed!" Oliver's eyes were now full of fury.

"What do you think, Ollie? Saving your wife!" Sam yelled back. Oliver stepped forward, mouth opening to yell again.

Andy stepped in between the two men, "Guys, calm down! Yes, we might have been killed, but that's the risk we take each time we put on the uniform." Seeing both men calm down, Andy lowered her voice, "Besides, any longer and Luke could've killed Zoe."

Zoe chose this moment to wake up. She stirred, and tried to sit up, but Oliver rushed over and kept her on her back.

"Zoe, lay down. The ambulance is going to be here soon, okay?" Zoe nodded her head, but winced from the movement.

As Oliver explained what happened, Andy and Sam turned around, wanting to give the couple some privacy.

Sam laid his and on Andy's shoulder, "Hey." Andy looked up. "You did good, for not panicking or anything." Andy nodded, and laid her head on his chest.

"Luke's going to jail, right? We can't let him do this to anybody else."

Sam looked down at her, "With all of the evidence we have against him, there's no way a judge could say he's innocent." Andy could hear the conviction in his voice. Behind them, Oliver cleared his throat.

They looked over, where Zoe was sitting up, despite Oliver's protests, "Hey, Zoe wants to say something." Oliver stood up and moved so that he wasn't blocking Zoe's line of sight.

"I just want to say thanks." She saw that Andy was about to respond, "No, I mean it. Thank you." She closed her eyes and slumped back, exhausted.

"Zoe, you know you would've done the same for us." Andy looked at Sam, "Come on, let's go wait for the ambulance." Sam walked out of the room.

"Wait! Andy!" Andy stopped and looked back.

Oliver, cradling Zoe's head, gave her a sheepish smile and said, "Sorry for ruining your birthday."

Andy laughed, and went outside to wait with Sam.

_The End._

* * *

><p>Happy Holidays, everyone!<p>

Thanks for your screen time,

-Emma


End file.
